Interesse Especial
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Steve finalmente descobriu sobre Shelburne, e descobriu também seu interesse curioso pelas particularidades da vida do comandante. Spoilers 2x23, Slash, McDanno.


_**Nome:**__ Interesse Especial_

_**Autora:**__ Adne Hellena (eu!)_

_**Fandom / Ship:**__ Hawaii Five-0 / McDanno_

_**Disclaimer: **__Eu não possuo nenhum dos personagens, ok? Eu gostaria. Eles são como meus tios gays favoritos, mas não são invenção minha, infelizmente._

_**Okay, eu vi a season finale e fiquei pensando e repensando em milhares de coisas que poderia escrever. Só que eu ando um pouco estranha ultimamente, e isso foi a coisa mais próxima que eu consegui de uma comédia, portanto me perdoem.**_

_**Eu nunca escrevi nada além de SPN, ainda não me habituei à personalidade de Steve e Danny, estou apenas SUPONDO como será o próximo episódio da série e tenho um interesse cruel em fics-família. **_

_**Eu espero que vocês ao menos apreciem.**_

_**Ain, eu andei tempo demais longe daqui. =S  
**_

* * *

E então ele tinha seguido Joe, conscientemente curioso de seu encontro com Shelburne. Seu coração sempre preparado para a batalha relutava em manter-se quieto, seus joelhos sempre firmes quase derretendo com a esperança de ter suas dúvidas sanadas por aquele que era alvo das investigações de seu pai.

Steve McGarrett sentiu-se literalmente frágil quando seus olhos azuis caíram no rosto carinhoso, porém levemente envelhecido de sua mãe.

Sua mente prática e treinada tinha compreendido as artimanhas de Joe para mantê-la segura após sua saída da CIA e mais além, quando John estava muito próximo de encontrá-la. O SEAL ainda digeria a ligação de sua desaparecida mãe com Wo Fat, mas ele teria tempo para pensar sobre aquilo após o cheiro forte de chocolate quente invadir suas narinas, deixando-o zonzo como quando ainda era criança.

- Eu acho que você ainda gosta de duas canelas, ao invés de três.

- Como eu vivi todo esse tempo sem você?

- Você sobreviveu, Joe me contou tudo. E me trouxe algumas fotos.

Doris apontou para a pequena lareira, simplória numa sala não muito requintada. Ali seria o quarto de Steve enquanto ele estivesse no pequeno vilarejo ou até que ela providenciasse algum cômodo para que seu primogênito repousasse. Era tarde, mas ela não conseguia simplesmente deixá-lo.

O comandante analisou as fotos, a maioria tiradas durante seu treinamento, mas algumas vinham de memórias felizes ao lado de Joe e sua família. A mais recente, numa moldura brilhante de madeira escura, vinha de um encontro com Kamekona, Kono, Danny e Chin, durante a inauguração do Shrimp Truck. Joe insistira em uma foto e Max aparecia timidamente ao fundo, quase esmagado pelo orgulhoso dono do estabelecimento.

Steve sorriu e voltou relutante para o sofá, aceitando a xícara quente enquanto sua mãe se ajeitava sobre o móvel. Ele sorveu um gole do líquido, mas o deixou de lado quando a Sra. McGarrett estendeu os braços, ajeitando sua cabeça sobre seu colo e alisando os cabelos bem escuros.

- Mãe, como vai ser a partir de agora?

- Eu não sei. Ainda não tive tempo para pensar sobre isso. E quer saber? Eu não quero pensar agora.

- Não? E vamos falar sobre o quê?

- Sobre você. Eu estou há vinte anos fora, preciso saber da sua vida.

Steve riu, sua voz enrouquecendo enquanto ele se imaginava como uma garotinha adolescente desabafando após um longo dia de aula. – Não há muito que saber, mãe. Eu cresci.

- Mas é claro que há! Eu não estava lá quando você deu seu primeiro beijo, eu não estava lá quando você se formou, eu nem sei se você ainda é virgem!

- Meu primeiro beijo foi com 16 e meio, logo antes de me alistar. Minha primeira transa foi com uma colegial chamada Kristy, alguns meses depois que cheguei ao continente e eu me formei sem grandes méritos, mas decidi seguir carreira na Marinha, como você já deve saber.

- Viu? Não foi difícil. E o quê mais aconteceu? Conte mais.

Steve franziu a testa e pensou um pouco. Poderia lhe falar das inúmeras missões que realizara, dos perigos que correra, mas a senhora lhe parecia ter um interesse especial em suas aventuras amorosas e nas particularidades de sua vida até aquele momento.

- Bem, eu me especializei em algumas funções secretas, o que provavelmente Joe já lhe contou.

- Provavelmente.

- E tive pouco tempo para me dedicar aos relacionamentos, antes que você me pergunte qualquer coisa mais embaraçosa.

- Eu não ia perguntar nada... Sua cor favorita?

- Continua sendo o cinza.

- Música favorita?

- Dr. Hook – Sexy Eyes.

- Um filme?

- Enemy Mine.

- Uau! Já tenho algum neto?

- Mãe!

- Você é o único homem dessa família, eu preciso saber quem levará o nome McGarrett adiante!

- Não. Nenhum que eu tenha conhecimento.

- Oh. – Doris pareceu levemente desapontada, seus olhos azuis como os do filho brilhando com a esperança de um pequeno corpinho em seus braços, alguém para mimar e reparar a falta que sentia de suas crianças. – Diga-me, você tem alguém especial?

- Tenho o Danny! - Steve não tivera tempo para pensar sobre uma resposta. Na verdade, ele sequer havia entendido a pergunta de sua mãe, mas a primeira imagem que se formara em sua mente era do parceiro histérico que tanto o divertia. – Ele é de New Jersey e odeia abacaxis! E tem uma filha, ela me chama de Tio Steve e...

Antes que pudesse concluir, o comandante teve sua frase cortada pelo riso cristalino que ele julgara jamais ouvir novamente. Ele costumava ouvir aquele tipo de risada sempre que interpretava as frases de sua mãe erroneamente e então apenas lhe restava esperar a crise passar. - Eu estava falando de uma namorada, Steve.

- Oh.

- Bem, eu acho que já está tarde demais, não é?

- Acho que sim.

- Eu prometo que conversaremos mais amanhã. E eu lhe farei panquecas.

- Tudo bem. Boa noite, mãe.

- Boa noite, Steve.

Mas aquela estava longe de ser uma boa noite.

O silencio da Baía, as ondas indo e vindo num ritmo mais tranquilo do que o habitual, em Honolulu ,não permitiam que Steve fechasse seus olhos. Algo em sua mente e sua consciência de rédeas curtas se recusava a aquietar, os pensamentos recorrentes concatenando a recém-descoberta de sua mãe com a equipe que deixara no Havaí, especialmente com seu parceiro preocupado.

"_Eu estava falando de uma namorada"._

Catherine não se encaixava naquela definição.

Ela tinha algum lugar especial em sua mente, talvez em seu corpo, mas nunca havia conseguido um espaço em seu coração. E quanto mais Steve se remexia, quanto mais se descobria e deixava a impaciência lhe invadir, mais ele percebia sua dependência pelo parceiro.

A tal ponto de desespero, vestir suas botas e caminhar pela baía parecia uma solução razoável, mas o celular em sua mão insistia para que ele discasse o numero já decorado.

- Bom dia, Danno.

- São quase cinco horas, você não ligou só para me dar bom dia, não é?

- Na verdade, não.

- Porque está me ligando de uma linha desconhecida? O que aconteceu? Foi sequestrado, matou alguém?

- É apenas precaução. Eu estou bem, mas precisava conversar.

- Hm.

Steve ouviu um ruído alto, certo de que o amigo se recostava sobre a cabeceira da cama, bocejando longamente antes de voltar sua atenção ao telefone.

- Eu estou pagando uma ligação internacional, você pode me ouvir?

- Hey, eu sou o cara acordado aqui. Você é o cara que partiu para o Japão me deixando apenas uma mensagem de voz.

- Pelo menos não foi uma carta.

- Justo. Você tem sua hora.

- Eu encontrei Shelburne.

- E...? Eu não estou em condições de ler mentes neste horário, por favor, ajude.

- Shelburne é a minha mãe.

- Sua mãe? Sua mãe morta? Aquela assassinada pela Yakuza?

- Ela estava trabalhando disfarçada para a CIA, quando se aposentou, Noshimuri pôs sua cabeça a prêmio.

O comandante respirou fundo, procurando um lugar próximo à margem para sentar. Decidiu apenas por se apoiar contra umas pilhas de caixas na beira da doca, seus pés batendo repetidamente sobre a madeira enquanto, do outro lado da linha, seu parceiro imitava o gesto sobre o colchão, buscando todo o ar do cômodo para seus pulmões.

- E então vocês se mudaram para o Havaí.

- E levou um tempo até Noshimuri encontrá-la, mas Joe estava sempre um passo à frente...

- Então eles forjaram um acidente de carro, mas óbvio, John McGarrett não acreditou que fosse um acidente.

- E ela tem se escondido desde então. Joe a ajudou durante todos esses anos, e só me revelou a verdade quando eu capturei Wo Fat.

- Wow! Sua obsessão por Wo Fat rendeu algo.

- Foco, Danny. Minha mãe morta está viva.

- E o que vai fazer a respeito?

- Ficar com ela mais alguns dias, matar as saudades, eu não sei.

- E como ela é?

- Mais velha. E ela deseja saber cada detalhe da minha vida; passou todo o tempo me paparicando e amanhã me fará panquecas.

- Aw... – Sem perceber, o detetive teve sua frase entrecortada por um meio bocejo, seus olhos quase se fechando enquanto ele se recostava sobre os travesseiros. - Eu já imagino você comendo panquecas de aveia com uma carinha sorridente de frutas. Talvez um solzinho iluminado por morangos, cerejas e meia banana...

- Danno, por favor, _**por favor**_, volte a dormir, okay?

- Mas e você? Vai conseguir dormir?

Steve suspirou, o detetive o conhecia bem demais, o bastante para saber que sua mente não o deixaria descansar. Seus pensamentos vagaram por seu passado recente no Havaí e ele contou em quantas memórias o amigo se encontrava, quantas vezes suas palavras não ditas preencheram as lacunas entre os dois. Ele não tinha uma resposta e Danny não precisava de respostas...

De repente tudo se tornava tão claro para o tenente-comandante que ele apenas sorriu com a respiração ritmada do parceiro, imaginando que o detetive teria uma grande dor no pescoço na manhã seguinte. Seus lábios instintivamente se curvaram num sorriso, sem escárnio, enquanto seus pés lhe guiavam novamente ao casebre.

_**- Wǎn'ān, qīn'ài de.¹**_

Sem pensar em mais nada relevante, McGarrett se desfez dos sapatos e deixou o corpo cair sobre o pequeno sofá, seus olhos azuis fitando o teto enquanto ele repetia as palavras naturalmente ditas ao amigo, pouco antes de desligar. Danny, mesmo se estivesse acordado, não entenderia seu significado, mas elas ainda ecoavam nos ouvidos do SEAL, seu coração em paz como há muitos anos não se permitia.

Steve ainda estava largado sobre o móvel, o celular escorregando desleixado de sua mão esquerda, quando sua mãe Doris acordou na manhã seguinte.

A senhora sorriu ao filho, seu instinto materno preocupado com os braços descobertos do ente querido; levou menos de trinta segundos para que o tenente despertasse, alerta, quando sentiu o tecido felpudo sobre seu corpo.

- Está tudo bem, Stev. Volte a dormir.

- Só mais cinco minutinhos, hm?

- Isso, só mais cinco minutinhos.

E aqueles cinco minutos duraram quase quarenta, tempo o suficiente para Doris ferver água, fazer um café forte e cortar morangos, cerejas e bananas para um café da manhã saudável. Ela estava terminando as panquecas quando Steve apareceu na cozinha, esfregando os olhos e conferindo o relógio de pulso.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. Eu fiz panquecas, como prometido.

- Ahn, mãe... Sobre ontem...

- Sente-se, Steve. Tome seu café e nós conversaremos.

Doris esperou que o homem se sentasse, enchendo uma caneca verde de porcelana rústica com café e servindo-o de uma generosa panqueca de aveia decorada, as frutas formando o desenho infantil de um sol, com morangos imitando os raios, cerejas para os olhos e uma banana para a boca.

O comandante sorriu, pensando que talvez pais e mães não fossem tão diferentes, não obstante a distância que havia entre eles.

_Ponto para Danny!_

- Mãe... – Steve fez uma pausa, tomando um gole de café e engolindo o resto de seu morango adocicado. – Eu não tenho uma resposta diferente para sua questão.

- Continue.

- Você me perguntou se eu tinha alguém especial e, não há ninguém mais especial além do Danny.

- Você está confuso. – Doris apoiou o rosto contra sua mão esquerda, estreitando os olhos e analisando o rosto que, pela segunda vez, precisava aprender a decifrar. – E eu diria que quase se sente culpado. Não, você está preocupado.

- Não, eu... É exatamente isso.

- Você está preocupado porque, sem perceber, se apaixonou por seu parceiro e não sabe qual será a reação dele.

- Você descobriu tudo isso nas doze horas em que estive aqui? Agora eu sei porque Danny se assusta, às vezes.

- Não, mas você tem a quem puxar.

- Isso é horrível.

- Você admitir que é gay ou estar conversando sobre isso com sua mãe?

- As duas situações. Mas enfim, como descobriu?

- Ah, Joe me contou sobre você e me falou muito sobre o Five-0, e talvez, apenas talvez, ele tenha insinuado sobre seu relacionamento com seu parceiro.

- Joe insinuou isso?

- Não. Ele disse com todas as letras: "Doris, se seu filho não teve, ele ainda vai ter algo com o parceiro dele."

- Você está brincando, ele não faria isso.

- Não?

- Ele não faria isso, eu conheço o Joe.

Doris se serviu de mais uma xícara de café, seus olhos afirmando ao comandante a resposta que ele já conhecia. Tanto mãe quanto filho ainda tinham aquele reconhecimento mútuo, silencioso e que não necessitava de explicações. Um olhar, um contato que fosse, era capaz de ser compreendido.

- Certo, Joe não falou. Mas sim, ele insinuou. Ele julgou melhor não invadir sua vida íntima, mas tentou ajudar no que fosse possível.

- Ele não mudou em nada seu comportamento, certa vez ele apenas sugeriu que Danny... E eu nem percebi.

O tenente mastigou mais um pedaço de morango, pensativo, esmagando a banana com o garfo e espalhando-a sobre a panqueca. Seus olhos desviaram para a xícara de café quase vazia e ele a estendeu para a mãe, implorando por mais líquido antes de continuar a dedilhar sua vida para aquela que se apresentava tão bem disposta a dar conselhos.

- Acho que eu sempre soube, sabe? Só nunca dei atenção. Há alguns meses, eu tenho quase implorado para ouvir sua voz, ou ter qualquer contato visual. Pensando bem, eu o tenho observado há bastante tempo.

- E como ele é, aos seus olhos?

- Ah, mãe, agora eu me sinto mesmo uma garotinha.

- Conte! Eu quero saber!

- É impressão minha ou você tem um interesse especial em meus casos amorosos?

Ela sorriu de maneira condescendente, feliz por seu filho não se ofender com sua curiosidade. Doris estava fora tempo demais, ansiando por conhecer aqueles que faziam parte de sua nova família.

Porque ela sabia, desde a morte de John, que Steve havia se apegado àqueles poucos a quem confiava. Ela sabia, melhor do que ninguém, que ele havia tentado cercar-se de pessoas importantes, queridas e que preencheriam uma lacuna terrível em sua personalidade.

- Ele é ótimo detetive, mas é mal-humorado e perde a paciência com tudo. Vive reclamando e detesta que eu dirija, mas nunca tomou as chaves de mim.

- Como ele se chama mesmo?

- Daniel Willians. Eu o chamo de Danny.

- Você disse que ele tem uma filha?

- Grace. Ele está tentando a custódia dela.

- E você vai ajudar, não vai?

- Como? Propondo casamento?

Doris riu, estava com a resposta preparada quando o celular de Steve começara a tocar.

O comandante franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para o sofá, tentando recordar onde o tinha deixado. Depois de um minuto angustiante enquanto procurava o aparelho em meio a cobertores e suas roupas, ele finalmente o encontrou, quase caindo do móvel. Levou mais alguns segundos até que conseguisse atender, apenas porque ele se decidia entre atender ou ligar mais tarde para o parceiro.

- Bom dia, Danny.

- _**Zǎoshang hǎo²**_, babe.

- Desde quando você fala chinês?

- Desde a noite passada.

- Ahm...! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Na verdade, aconteceu. Chin Ho está no hospital com Malia e Kono desapareceu.

- Como?

- Delano. Chin contou que ele o chantageou, quis se vingar de Kono e de sua família.

- Eu vou embarcar no próximo vôo. Comece organizando uma força-tarefa, façam uma busca pelas regiões mais afastadas, eu quero a polícia vasculhando Honolulu e quero o exército e a guarda-costeira...

- Steve, Steve! – Danny gritou, sua voz aguda atingindo notas absurdamente histéricas. – Ela está bem. Quando Chin encontrou Malia, ele avisou Adam, a Yakuza está atrás de Frank e conseguiram resgatá-la ainda com vida.

- E você só está me colocando a par da situação, então?

- Exatamente. Para te dar a tão adorada ilusão de controle.

- Eu não tenho ilusão de controle.

- Nem você e nem o Shifu.

- Quem?

- Esquece.

- De qualquer maneira, eu volto em poucos dias. Precisamos conversar quando eu retornar.

- Eu concordo. Precisamos mesmo ter uma conversa séria.

- Certo. – O tenente fez uma pequena pausa, puxando o ar para seus pulmões enquanto sorria discretamente. – Tome cuidado com seu tanquinho, eu o quero inteiro quando voltar. Qualquer problema, por favor, me avise.

- Acho que já ouvi isso em algum lugar.

- Eu não sei. Você conhece alguém assim tão parecido comigo?

- Além do Shifu? Não que eu me lembre.

- Hey, Daniel.

- Hm?

- _**Wǒ ài nǐ³.**_

- Droga, Steve! Eu não disse que era fluente em chinês...!

Mas McGarrett jamais terminou de ouvir aquela sentença. Ele apenas desligou o celular e o colocou no bolso, caminhando tranquilo para o convívio de sua mãe. Ele teria mais alguns dias até Danny descobrir o significado daquelas palavras

Até lá, ele pensaria num modo de dizer, pessoalmente, que o amava.

* * *

**_É isso. Eu espero que tenha sido, ao menos, satisfatório._**

**_Eu prometo melhorar neste casal. _**

**_Bjoks! _**

**_Bye! ^.~_**

**_P.S.: Só depois que a Mumu e a LiaCollins disseram que eu notei: não tinha colocado a tradução das frases em chinês aqui. _**

**_Lá vai:_**

**_¹ _**_Wǎn'ān, qīn'ài de = Boa noite, meu querido._

**_² _**___Zǎoshang hǎo__ = Bom dia_

**_³ _**___Wǒ ài nǐ = Eu te amo._


End file.
